Exorcists, Alchemists, and Wizards! Oh my!
by Gilly B
Summary: WARNING: UNDER CONSTRUCTION/TEMPORARY HIATUS What happens when the Exorcists get sent on the strangest mission of their lives? What'll happen to the Golden Trio, where do thier loyalties lie? What about Ed when he gets a new job as a teacher?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the stories mentioned. If I did, I'd be freaking rich, and this would be the actual book and not a fanfic...

Edited and Revised (again)

I would like to say that this is the first fanfiction I have ever written, and I am enjoying myself immensely. I've no expirience with fanfiction and have no formal training in English, but I do hope you'll like my story anyway. This is the third time I have reposted this chapter, and it probably isn't the last. I love all of you who find my errors, because then I can fix them. I cannot fix my faults if I cannot see them. I want this story to reach it's full potential, and for that to happen, I'll need your help as well. Thank you Starburstia, for finding some of these errors and helping me to fix them! I hope this time the chapter has reached closer to it's potential. :) I love all~!

* * *

It was over.

The war was finally over. It's been a month since the final battle. When the Earl was defeated, and when Allen had used The Heart to bring all of his fallen comrades back to life. Allen posses the Heart, and has only used it once. All of the Noah have been integrated into the Order, using Allen as their go between because he was the only person who was both Noah and Exorcist. He had been used as a kind of ambassador between the two parties as they agreed to coexist and work peacefully together. But there are still Akuma around. Now here's what happens when everyone is sent on a mission they never thought possible...

Prologue:

"Allen-kun!" Lenalee ambled jovially up to Allen with a smile, "Nii-san wants us in his office for a mission," she explained as she dragged Allen towards the Science Department and away from the dining hall. Allen groaned, it was going to be the third mission that week, and he hadn't had breakfast yet. He had also been subjected to a long and very strenuous meeting concerning his fate about the 14th. After the final battle had ended and he had used the heart, Allen had made peace with the 14th. Making the deal that since the Earl was dead, the 14th could rest and he agreed not to take over Allen's mind anymore. Though every now and then the 14th would pop in at the back of Allen's conscious and shed his light on the situation. He was rather sarcastic. Though Allen himself had made peace with Neah, the Order had not. They were still suspicious as to his intentions, and didn't trust that he would stay quiet. Sometimes Allen felt the same, but he trusted his 'Uncle' however sardonic he was. Allen wasn't the type of person to distrust someone, no matter what they had done in the past. He was still uneasy about the hidden meaning in having to kill the person he loved to become a full Noah, and he was unsure about the future, but he would keep walking, no matter how blindly, because that's what Mana had taught him. Neah himself had said that because the Earl was dead, he didn't need to interfere with anything anymore. Only what gave him concern over Allen's welfare. He was his 'Uncle' after all, and he was still trapped inside Allen's body. And even though it was true, and Allen had become used to the idea, Neah Walker was still a mystery, to Allen, and to everyone else.

"Oh, come on Allen-kun, you're a General now. You've got more responsibilities," Lenalee admonished him. Why did it seem that everybody was always reminding him that? Especially when he hadn't eaten? He wasn't really used to being a General. He didn't act like one and no one really treated him any differently. Well, that was a lie. Everyone treated him differently, in some way at least. All the Finders and newcomers treated him somewhat like a God. All because of something he didn't do! It was weird, the way he was being treated, almost like back when everyone had first learned about the Noah in his head. Like he was about to explode at any moment. A bomb about to go off. They treated him the same way now, and it made him terribly lonely. At least his closest friends at the Order still treated him the same. Kanda still gave him death threats, Lavi still joked about his height, Lenalee was still nice to him, Miranda still sobbed at any given moment, Krory was... well, Krory, and all his friends in the Science Department were still sleep deprived and over-worked. At least that could stay the same. They trusted him as much as he trusted them, which was a surprising amount.

Allen glared at her from the corner of his eye. It was still pretty intimidating, "Exactly! If I have more responsibilities, then I should have more recuperation time after missions! Besides, I haven't had breakfast yet." His stomach rumbled, supporting his statement wholeheartedly. Lenalee giggled.

"So that's your problem. I was wondering why you were so sour this morning." Allen pouted at this. He didn't like it when people made fun of him because of the way he apparently acted when there wasn't food in his stomach. Though he believed that these accusations were unfounded entirely. He was about to say those exact words in defense but his retort was interrupted as they stepped into Komui's messy office. Allen hadn't realized that they were even heading in that direction. Lenalee was becoming very skilled at steering an unsuspecting Allen to places he'd rather avoid. He gave her a piercing glare to which she looked back innocently at him, "What?" She asked and pulled Allen further into the office, having to hop skillfully over stacks of paper half their size every other foot.

"LENALEE!" Komui tackled his sister as Allen awkwardly stepped away and sweat dropped.

"Nii-san, please get off of me," came Lenalee's muffled but stern voice from somewhere under Komui's arms. Komui stepped back at the dangerous tone in his sister's voice.

"Ah, Allen. I have the papers with the details for you mission somewhere…" Komui muttered to himself as he went to search his ridiculously messy desk for the papers that contained the specifications for Allen's mission. After five minute's searching and no paper, Komui gave up, "Well, I know what it's about. I'll fill you in instead."

"I better not be going with Bakanda," Allen proclaimed with a scowl.

Komui hopped back over the massive stacks of paperwork to the two teens standing in front of him, "No, Kanda will not be accompanying you. Though your mission is quite a strange one." Allen raised an eyebrow as both he and Lenalee sat down on the paper covered couch in front of Komui's obscenely disheveled desk.

"Lavi was sent to a small community in Scotland to search for Innocence, on accounts of "strange happenings" there, and it seems we have stumbled into the existence of magic." He waited hesitantly for their reaction. He was unsure on their take of it, and he himself was unsure on how deal with the revelation. But then again, they had always dealt with the strange and unusual, and although most of it was caused by Innocence, there had always been times where there were no explanations. This was one of those instances.

"Like, the stuff my Master uses?" Allen asked in a faint voice, quivering from any memories of Cross. But he was still curious about what Komui was talking about. Cross had always told Allen that what he used was just "Advanced Science," which he preferred to saying that it was sorcery.

"No, actually, it's quite strange. And not powered by Innocence at all, nor is it similar to anything we have encountered before. Including General Cross's unique skills. These people who employ this "magic" seem to use small tree branches as a medium of sorts for their "magic," Komui speculated. He'd come across a few of these types of things before, but this time something was different. He had to find out why! Magic had possibilities, possibilities to mix with science... His thoughts drifted on to plans for a new Komulin.

It was Lenalee's turn to raise an eyebrow. "Then why is Allen going on a mission about it if they don't use Innocence?" She asked her brother, confused. She didn't really like to get mixed up in the crazy stuff her brother investigated when it wasn't Innocence. It always ended with something blowing up. Or giant robots.

"Well, it seems that there have been several Akuma attacks on a school near the magical community. From what I've been told the village is called Hogsmead and the school is known as Hogwarts. The school specializes in the training of magic users and it is held in a rather large castle. It also seems that their magic has no affect on the Akuma, so they are therefore defenseless." He paused for effect, then continued, "I contacted the Headmaster of the school, his name is Albus Percival Wulfric Bryan Dumbledore, a rather unusual name if you ask me. Anyways, I conversed with him under the guise of being the Headmaster of Ruzakrost Academy for Combatant Magic and asked if he would need assistance in protecting his school from these new hostiles. I also told him that we had the means for destroying the monsters, though didn't specify how, of course."

The two Exorcists looked at each other nervously, wondering where Komui was heading with this. They had a feeling that they wouldn't like the destination of this new plan.

"He readily agreed and told me that there were other schools already converging on his grounds for some sort of tournament starting later this school year, and that he would welcome yet another school for the students' protection." Komui smiled evilly for the next part, "So you two, Lavi, Kanda, Timothy, and the greater portion of the Noah are now proud students of Ruzakrost Academy, I've chosen you all because you are the youngest among the exorcists and will be the most likely to pass as students. Oh, I almost forgot, our newest exorcist will be joining you as well." Allen and Lenalee were dumbfounded. Komui handed them a set of papers that he had managed to find while looking for Allen's mission papers.

"These are your background stories, Lenalee, give the rest of these out to everyone else. They're to be memorized by the end of October." He told them with all of the authority he could muster. "By the thirty first, Halloween, to be exact. Oh, and Allen, you and Lavi are to scout out this Hogwarts and locate a place where you can make a gateway with the Ark. We will want to make a flashy entrance," Komui's smile widened. "It's apparently tradition for each school to try to outdo the other when they arrive. And I think appearing out of thin air will make quite a statement." Komui said proudly, "The main focus of this mission is for you to pick out the proper landing site. Dumbledore informed me that he will have his students in front of the entrance into the school, so choose wisely," Komui finished his speech with a glare that clearly said _'Do not make us look bad.'_

"But Nii-san, I still don't understand. Why are we getting involved?" Lenalee asked.

Light glared off Komui's glasses as he pushed them up to the bridge of his nose. "We have reason to believe that there is a large amount of Innocence hidden throughout the castle, and it will be your job to find them while under the pretense of protecting the students."

This got their attention, it certainly explained the amount of exorcists in the mission. It must be a very large sum. "When will I have to go do this scouting thing?" Allen asked, eager to get this over with so he could eat.

"In an hour, you are to leave and join Lavi at King's Cross Station here in London."

Allen whimpered. "What about my breakfast? Lenalee dragged me here before I even got through a ham. Can't I just have a parting snack before I leave to do this troublesome mission?" he moaned. However hungry he was, he was curious as to what the magic was like. He knew about his Master's "Magic" but he had never come across something like this. But, with all that he had seen throughout his life, it wasn't the most unusual thing he had seen. Things like magic weren't unheard of in the Order either, so this mission wasn't so out of the ordinary. Allen just shrugged it off, the only thing strange was that the untrusted Noah were coming as well. But since Allen had been assigned, it was no matter that the Noah would follow. But Kanda, Lenalee, Lavi, and Timothy as well? And who was this newcomer? He hadn't meet anyone new recently.

Komui shook his head. "Nope, food will be provided on your trip there. And the train will leave without you if you don't hurry. You'll be leaving with the regular students, disguised as associates of Dumbledore. It's all in your report so hop to it," Allen wondered for the reason of extra secrecy but shrugged it off as Komui being paranoid. Komui sent them off with an affectionate push for Lenalee, and a rather powerful shove for Allen. "And I better not hear that you snuck back into the dining hall!" he called after Allen, who had been planning to do just that.

Allen's stomach grumbled as he walked out. He groaned yet again for what seemed the nine hundred and eighty second time that morning. Lenalee took pity on her famished friend and gave him a small box of mitarashi dango. His spirits improved greatly after that.

Back in his office, Komui sighed. This was going to be a long and difficult mission, and he hoped that everyone could handle it. He had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach and he wasn't quite sure that everyone would make it out of this one. He hated to put his Lenalee in danger, he had sworn to himself that he would never let any harm come to his precious baby sister, but fate was cruel. It seemed that he could do nothing for his sister, or the other exorcists. The mission, at first glance, didn't look terribly dangerous, but he had an ominous sense of dread that it was more than it seemed. He didn't know what to make of it. So he sat there in his piles of messy paperwork and sipped his coffee, hoping upon hope that he was wrong.

* * *

Well? Was it better, was it worse? I need your opinions! Everyone's! Something that doesn't make sense? Something that makes too much sense? Did anyone hurt themselves while reading this? (in a good way or bad...) I'm beside myself with concern! Oh, the horror! :) Back to the point... I'm hoping very much that you enjoyed it and that you didn't try to stab yourself with something because of it. I'm going to try my best to revamp the rest of the chapters, so my updating my be a bit slower than usual, but I don't want to rush this story. Iet is liek a fine wine, iet hash to age behfore iet is aht iet's peake!

~Abiki


	2. Journey Begins

Yay~ I really buffed this chapter up, huh? Anywho, hope you like! Don't let me stop you, go ahead and enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: -_- Really? I still have to do this? Would I have a second-hand laptop if I owned the stories and were rolling in cash? No. I don't think so. I would also have already bought a chocolate bar bigger than my body. And I would be OMNOMING like there were no tomorrow.

* * *

Edward was tapping his foot impatiently. He was stuck in the Stupid Colonel's office, and he really wanted to leave. He and Al had just come across a new lead on the Philosopher's Stone and he was eager to see if it was real. He knew the truth of the stones and he felt terrible still trying to look for it, but this one felt different. It seemed to hold all promises, without the consequences. As an Alchemist, having been raised on the method of Equivalent Exchange, this was a ridiculous idea. But he had hope. If it didn't pan out, then it would just be one more false trail. Nothing that hadn't happened already. Hope was the only thing they had left. The hope to restore their bodies...

"Well?" Ed said tersely, wanting to get on with his life.

"I don't know shrimp, it's not really my place to say whether or not you go." Colonel Mustang was lounging in his chair, reveling in the anger spreading across Edward's face. Just waiting for the fuse to reach the bomb.

"DON'T! CALL! ME! SHRIMP!" "Bingo" thought Roy as Ed continued to yell profanities at him until he finally got to the point.

"What do you mean, it's not your place to say?" Ed crossed him arms in front of him, waiting.

"The government doesn't care so long as you come up with viable research." Mustang turned in his chair, his elbows now on his desk, hands supporting his chin, a grin on his face.

Ed's eyes widened as he got the implications. He smirked and said, "Well then, I guess we'll just have to make sure it isn't a bust." He was about to burst from the room when he heard Mustang say something peculiar.

"You've read about this place, haven't you?" At the blank look on Ed's face, he continued. "It's said to be a magic school." Ed stared at him for a few seconds before exploding in laughter.

"HA! You really think so? Magic is an impossibility, everything can be explained by science. They're probably using some form of Alchemy and just don't know it."

"I'm not so sure, they may have caught on to something. But anyway, I should warn you that we're still going to check up on you from time to time. To make sure you're not slacking off of course." Roy gave a sly sort of smile before turning his chair back to the window.

Ed let out a halfhearted, "Shitty Colonel."

"One last thing Edward. You have to remember that we aren't recognized as a country by anyone besides our immediate neighbors. We don't have much power outside Amestris." There was a tone of warning in his voice. Ed knew that they wouldn't be able to help him if he got in to too much trouble. "Now leave, I'm a very busy man. I paperwork to not do." He waved hi hand in dismissal.

Ed was grumbling about "Fucking slackers," as he left the office. Mustang's smile faded.

"You've got a lot of work ahead of you, small-fry."

* * *

Allen was still in a bad mood as he and Lavi made their way towards the station. It didn't help that both had to wear disguises. Allen preferred not to hide anything from the general public. He had had to dye his hair brown, put some of Komui's "potion"(what the hell was it anyway?) in it, and then wear make-up to cover his curse. His hair was currently tied behind his back in a loose ponytail. Allen was also very tempted to scratch at the make-up covering his scar. They were dressed in regular attire, forfeiting their uniforms so as to blend in more. Allen was wearing faded gray jeans topped with a white hoodie, and a plain pair of black boots that were scuffed and dirty. His hands were shoved into the pockets of his hoodie, inside they were encased in a black pair of woolen gloves.

"Quit complainin." Lave whispered to him. Lavi's hair had been shortened except for some bangs that hid his eye, for the lack of his eyepatch, and was now a vibrant blonde. He didn't have his usual head-bead and he had switched out his orange scarf for a tie of the same color, even though it clashed with his hair. Said tie was tucked inside a forest green vest riddled with the same pattern found on his head-band that was set against a powder white dress shirt. He was also sporting a pair of light blue faded jeans and a pair of vibrant orange converse. Lavi certainly knew how to stick out in a crowd, it was almost counterproductive. But he had told Allen of how it was just the opposite. People would identify him for his eccentric clothing and not what his face looked like. As long as he never wore the outfit again, no one would be able to recognize him. It was quite clever.

Lavi also, being the master of disguise, had adapted a completely new accent and was helping Allen learn it as well. Allen had never heard dialect like this before and he couldn't quite place where it came from.

"Don' wanna encounta any students and have 'em recognize us when we come back, eh?" Lavi had whispered to him, when Allen had questioned him about it. Allen had agreed and was now using the accent fluently himself. But he was still curious as to why they had to hid their identities when they weren't even going to be this secretive with their next mission. It was a mystery he wasn't likely to find out. No one really questioned Komui's orders, at times it didn't seem like it, but he was still the director.

Allen was snapped out of his thoughts by a comment Lavi made. "Least we don' hafta dress as girls." Lavi gave a wicked grin. Allen had to restrain himself from laughing.

During one of their missions, Allen, Lavi, and Lenalee had had to be costumed for the sake of safety. It had been a mission in Belfast, Ireland. The people there were suspicious towards Exorcists and hadn't trusted the Finders at all. It had seemed that it was because of a very nasty batch of Akuma had once attacked the town and when they had contacted an Exorcist for help, said Exorcist had ignored them and hadn't done anything to help. At least they had had a reason for their mistrust. But because they hadn't gotten any information the only option was to send a few Exorcists on re-con. They had already gone out once using the costumes and had returned to their temporary base when Komui had called...

* * *

_"My darling little sister will never hide her beautiful face from me!" Komui had yelled into the Golem as a Finder near by was commanded to take Lenalee back to HQ. Lenalee had protested all they way back to HQ but had made no attempt to stop her brother from being his overprotective self. She didn't really like it in Belfast, and had been eager to get the mission over with. But they couldn't continue the mission without her. What to do? They would have to get another Exorcist, but it had to be female. They were in a precarious position with the people of Belfast as it were, and adding another male to the group would only push them over the edge. The population of Belfast was particularly fond of females. They found males not from within their society to be rakish and uncivilized. (Even Allen with his perfect gentlemanly behavior.) Unfortunately, there had been no female Exorcists available. They would have to resort to desperate measures..._

_The only one able to fit into Lenalee's costume was Kanda. Here came the unfortunate part on several different party's account. Much to his displeasure, Kanda had to replace Lenalee in the mission. Allen was almost volatile in his objections, he would've been okay, if a little disappointed, to have Lenalee go back, but to trade her for Kanda? Not bloody likely. After much begging, pouting, bribing, and injuries later (mostly on Komui's part, even through the Golem), Kanda was in the costume, and Allen had been calmed down. Everyone was surprised to find that Kanda made for a very pretty girl, though no one dared say so. There had been a shocked silence for several moments before Allen had to restrain himself from laughing and had excused himself from the room. An evil grin had spread across Lavi's face as he couldn't help himself. He had to joke about it. How could he pass up such an excellent opportunity?_

"_You look so pretty, Yuu~! 3" He was dieing of laughter on the inside, but he kept a strait face. Smiling big with innocent eyes. He only received a silent glare. He could actually _feel_ the murderous intent. "Your ribbon looks so cuuuute with your dress Yuu~! 3" The hatred emanating from Kanda was almost palpable. He knew what was coming, but it was going to be so worth it... _

_They then had to abort the mission altogether, because Lavi had sustained many serious wounds, and there had been no available Exorcists around to take his place and Kanda had refused to continue the mission with Allen whom he knew would comment just the same. It turned out that there had been no Innocence in the town of Belfast anyway, it is still unknown as to why several Akuma had attacked the tiny town, but the knew now it wasn't Innocence. Komui was also sent to the infirmary after Kanda discovered that he had worn a dress for nothing, and had come back for vengeance._

* * *

Allen couldn't help but let loose a chuckle at the last part. Lavi blushed as if it had been him in the dress. Allen raised an eyebrow but said nothing on the subject, he was polite enough to leave well enough alone.

They soon reached the space between platforms nine and ten. They were still being rushed by the crowd, pushed about as if they were loose twigs in a rushing river and they were going to be drowned if they didn't move with the flow. It was hard to stand still as they tried to figure out a way to get to the station they need. Obviously they weren't going to find platform nine and three-quarters here.

"Wha' now?" Allen questioned Lavi. Hoping that the elder knew what to do, he usually did.

Lavi shrugged. Crushing Allen's hopes in one swift movement.

"You mean you don' know where ta go?" Allen was very much disliking this mission, the growl of his stomach concurred.

"No." Lavi was smiling. Smiling! Allen groaned internally, why him?

"Wha' were ya plannin to do? Ask someone for directions?" Allen asked incredulously. He was already in a foul mood from malnutrition, Lavi was making it worse.

"Yeah." Lavi grinned. He enjoyed riling up Allen as it was so easy to do if you knew how.

Allen sighed, shaking his head. Lavi was being ridiculous on purpose and he wouldn't let it get to him. He would just have to politely ask one of the nice people working here...

There seemed to be a large red-haired family heading towards them. Bustling about and in some cases arguing, while in others, joking. "All right everyone! Let's go, you know how to get there!" A large bunchy woman seemed to be shouting to the children. It looked like she was the mother in charge and the children quieted down, for the most part. They were unnoticed by the bustling crowd.

"Ge' where?" Allen asked him, curious as to what was going on. They were standing right between platforms nine and ten, you couldn't get a train from there...

Lavi shrugged again, nonchalant and irritatingly calm.

"Fred! George! Hurry up! Trust me, you don't want to miss this year at Hogwarts!" They did a double take. Had she said Hogwarts? That _was_ where they were going...

Allen and Lavi exchanged looks. "Found a ride." Lavi whispered, grinning from ear to ear and acting as if all had gone according to plan. Allen gave him a look, sometimes, especially when he was hungry, he just couldn't find his friend's humor funny.

Five trollies loaded with luggage were, one by one, rushing towards the barrier at an alarming pace. A pair of twins were the first to go through, laughing as they raced each other to the brick wall.

Allen almost rushed to try and stop them, but Lavi held him back. Allen struggled, but Lavi kept a firm grip. "Wait a sec'." There was a gleam in his eye that made Allen think twice and he tried to stay still.

Allen crossed his arms but was still otherwise, he was dubious towards the fact something other than crashing was about to happen. He watched in amazement as the pair _went through the wall._ They had vanished into thin air, gone right before his eyes. How?

"Knew it." Lavi smiled. How could Lavi had guessed such a thing? Had he seen things like these before? The shock and copious amount of questions were replaced by irritation.

Allen gave an exasperated sigh. 'He could've told me beforehand so I wouldn't worry.' His gaze returned toward the wall as more of the family disappeared into the wall. Was this evidence of the magic they had been told about?

"Ready?" Lavi's wicked grin was aimed towards Allen. Lavi was obviously eager to try it out.

Allen gulped, and nodded. It wasn't like he could avoid it, but he really didn't know what was going to happen if they crashed. He had been through worse, but it would still be unpleasant.

They rushed towards the wall, trollies bouncing wildly as they approached the brick wall.. Allen braced himself for the crash, screwing his eyes shut. Though at times he couldn't seem to avoid it, he didn't like pain. It was rather uncomfortable and he didn't want to cause himself pain when it wasn't necessary. Holding his breath, he knew the trolly should be about to make impact with the wall. Nothing happened. He slowly opened his eyes. His trolly was no longer in sight though he could feel his hands grasping the bars. He was swathed in blackness, and could see nothing but himself. Lavi had disappeared, and the red-headed family wasn't anywhere near either. Had something gone wrong and he had ended up in some horrible place?

He was startled out of this line of thought as a tingling sensation slowly spread all around his body. It was similar to an electric current, he could feel it wrapping around him but never getting to close so as to shock him. Then it made contact. Warmth flared in his feet, as if he were on fire, but there was no pain. It felt more like dipping one's feet into a warm bath, but not having had let it cool. Burnt but pleasant. The sensation left his feet as it glided up along his legs. It felt like it was searching for something. For what, he could not tell.

Would the strange thing let him pass if it found what it was looking for? What was it looking for? Did he even have it? What if he didn't? Would he be pushed back into the station? What about Lavi? Had he already made it?

The sensation had made it to his left arm when the pleasant warmth turned into a painful burning feeling. If there had been flames, he would have sworn he was on fire. Searing heat enveloped his arm before it vanished. He was breathing heavily and leaning on his invisible trolly. Suddenly he was blinded by light and he found himself in a bustling train station full to the brim of strange looking children.

He shook his head and pulled out his left hand, checking to see it it were still there. It showed no sign that anything had happened. He sighed and placed his hand on the trolly's bars. Magic was not as innocent as he had hoped. He glanced to his side to see Lavi looking stunted beside him. Lavi returned the glance and shrugged. Allen then returned his gaze to the place at large. He was amazed to find children of various ages running about with strange animals and other odd magical phenomenon, Allen and Lavi were stunned by place, magic had to be spectacular if one could about in madness such as this and find it normal. Suitcases were boarding themselves on the train. Some children were posing for pictures in front of cameras that flashed and set of multicolored bursts of smoke. They took in the sights and were pulled out of their stupor only when the train whistle blew loudly. They quickly boarded the train, heaving their luggage behind them.

* * *

Okay, so... BWA ;A; I'M SO SORRY! The story is officially on Hiatus. I am uncertain how long it will take for my beta-reader to get a new laptop and right now, I really can't release new chapters! Hehe, I'm also Revamping the whole story, as a while ago I received a review and I got a good kicking to the metaphorical balls. My eyes were opened as to just how many things I needed to work out about this story, and I needed to go over it and fix these things. This is half of chapter 2 as I had made it so long I needed to split it up. Anywho, I hope you like it! Oh, and I suggest you wait to read the third chapter if you don't want to re-read it. You will have missed a bunch of info anyway. But not to worry! It will be up soon! I'll let you know as well, it will probably be up tomorrow and it will be under a different name. Anyway, reviews are appreciated and question will always be answered!

~Abiki


	3. Journey Ends

Hello! I see you all enjoyed yourselves? Obviously, if you are reading the third chapter. Or so I would hope... Well, I hope you enjoy yourself further!

DISCLAIMER: *cough* *cough* Take pity on a sick woman. *cough* Oh, all right. I don't own anything, I just like to play with everything.

* * *

"Man this train is loaded!" Lavi exclaimed as they searched for an empty compartment to no avail. Each one was filled to max capacity with students of different ages. The emptiest compartment they came across had only three students. Two of them had been with the family they saw before. One with messy black hair and glasses that had been broken one too many times, he didn't seem to be related to the family though. The other had the vibrant red hair like the rest of the family had had and a smattering of freckles across his face. Seated on the other side of them was a mousy girl with bushy brown hair and she was talking seriously to the other two. They all seemed to be a couple years younger than Allen.

The Exorcists advanced slowly. "Um, Hiya, everywhere else is full, so could we sit wit cha?" Allen asked in a heavily accented, but polite, tone. He didn't want to be mean and them refuse, there were no other places to resort to.

"Sure." The black haired boy replied. He seemed worn out, and his eyes suggested that he had seen far more than a boy his age should see, he also had bags under his eyes suggesting that he hadn't slept that night. The students rearranged and moved their bags to make room for the guests. They now all sat on one side while Lavi and Allen moved to the other side.

"Willy Martila, nice ta meet ya." Lavi held out his hand to the students, leaning forward with a friendly smile. "This is my friend Luck Trovatelli." Lavi jerked his other thumb towards Allen, who nodded pleasantly. One of the boys took Lavi's hand. "Harry Potter, nice to meet you." Lavi smiled and shook it. The boy let go, surprised, as if people usually reacted in a different way, he seemed to shake it off. The boy's smile deepened as he leaned back in his seat.

Lavi moved his hand towards the girl, his smile growing crooked. She took it saying, "Hermione Granger." Lavi wriggled his eyebrows suggestively as he shook her hand. The girl giggled and relinquished his hold, she was starting to blush.

The other boy instantly turned grumpy, he ignored Lavi's hand and just threw out a mumbled "Ron Weasly," as he turned to look out the window.

"Um, hey, Willy." Allen turned to Lavi after giving a few mindless platitudes. "Ya got any food on ya?"

Lavi laughed. "The boss starvin' ya?" He laughed harder when Allen nodded solemnly.

Lavi pulled out a few sandwiches, all seemed tiny in Allen's hungry eyes. Allen groaned. "Any more?" He pleaded, there could always be a slight chance that Lavi had a few more stashed somewhere.

"Naw, couldn't fit anymore." Allen groaned yet again. They didn't have any "wizard money" to buy extra food, so this was all they had. Maybe if he was careful he could make them last a while, then he might not feel so hungry. His stomach grumbled and he soon downed all the food, forgoing all plans of rationing it.

"Heya, Luck. How long doya think it'll be before we get back to the boss?" Lavi sounded contemplative as he interrupted Allen.

Allen paused, considering the students they shared the car with.

"Well, by the time we get ta the school, it'll be nightfall. Then we gotta see the headmasta and hopefully that won't take long." Allen hoped Lavi understood what he was trying to say without having to clarify, he couldn't think of another way to phrase it without making the students suspicious. Lavi nodded in understanding.

"Um, excuse me, but since you don't seem to be new students, what exactly are you doing on the train?" The girl, Hermione, asked with a hint of trepidation in her voice.

Allen and Lavi shared a look.

"Well, that all depends on ta Headmasta, he's ta one that asked us to come. We'll probably just have a little talk wit 'em afore we go." Lavi tried to make up a lie, hoping upon hope that she wouldn't ask what they do and why their headmaster would ask them to come. Hermione was still suspicious but the boys shrugged it off, as if their headmaster did this often. Lavi sighed an internal sigh of relief. He was supposed to be the master at this sort of thing, but he always had trouble with the back story.

The train ride passed peacefully, minus a few rumbles from Allen's stomach, as the students got comfortable with the strangers they were sharing their car with. Soon they got comfortable enough to talk amongst themselves, and as the conversation took a new turn, it caught the incognito Exorcists' attention.

"Mum, almost didn't let us go this year." Ron admitted, seeming to have gotten over his previous plight.

Hermione was shocked as she looked up from petting her overly-fluffy cat. "Why?"

"Well, haven't you heard?" He raised an eyebrow at her lack of knowledge. She knew everything, how could she not know this?

"Heard what?" Harry questioned his friend eager to find out what was going on this year. There seemed to be an extra amount of secrets surrounding the school this year. Something that would prevent Mrs. Weasly from letting her children go to Hogwarts? What could it be? If she had been concerned then why had she told the twins that they wouldn't want to miss it this year?

"Well, there's been these attacks on Hogwarts, you see." The boy paused, enjoying the attention. "They have no idea what's attacking." He exclaimed, acting as if he were telling a grand story.

"How could they not know?" Hermione questioned, fearful that if the staff of Hogwarts couldn't handle something, then no one could.

"They've never seen anything like 'em Hermione. They're huge and can make a lot of damage, magic can't do anything against them either." He nodded solemnly at his friend's outraged expressions.

Allen raised an eyebrow, glancing at Lavi. Hadn't Komui said that magic had no effect on Akuma?

"What did they look like?" Lavi asked, leaning forward to hear better. He would have to forgo the mask of good-nature to get this information. And he was always hungry for more information.

Ron looked startled to have the older man's attention, but continued enthusiastically anyway.

"What I hear, is that most of 'em are round and really big, but some of 'em are smaller and more powerful." Allen nodded, they were Akuma alright. He'd bet his life that the Akuma were searching for the Innocence inside the castle. Mindless as they were, the lot of them were still hell-bent on finding and destroying Innocence.

It was Hermione's turn to raise an eyebrow. "Why do you ask? Do you know what these things are?"

Lavi clasped his hands together and replied coolly, "I don' know what ta hell they are. It just sounded interestin'." Allen nodded to his defense, also leaning forward to hear Ron better.

"Come on 'Mione, they were just interested in the story, is all." Ron tried to make her forget it, he was eager to continue the story now that he had everyone's attention.

She crossed her arms, still unable to believe them, but she let Ron continue.

The train ride went on, Ron being unable to tell them more. They soon fell into the same patterns as before. It was peaceful again, excluding a small incident when Allen's glove almost came off, nearly revealing his black hand. Thankfully, he had changed to black gloves for his disguise and the students didn't even notice the glove was partially off. It wasn't really that the groups ignored each other, it was more that they kept to themselves more often then not, Allen and Lavi being unwilling to talk more for fear of letting something slip. They started to talk themselves, easing up on their defenses.

"So, have you met the new girl yet?" Allen asked under his breath, wanting to be quiet, so the students wouldn't hear him without the accent.

"Yeah," Lavi started, "I've known her for a long time though."

Allen tilted his head to the side in confusion. "What to you mean?"

Lavi shifted in his seat a bit uncomfortably, "Well, she's kind of my sister." He started to rub the back of his neck as Allen stared at him, gobsmacked. Allen gave a gesture that told Lavi to either elaborate or Allen would continue to stare at him as such.

Lavi sighed in response and started, "I'm a Bookman, right? Well, see, the Bookman Clan is split into two branches; The Female Branch and The Male Branch. The Male Branch records history, while The Female Branch infiltrates different societies. Both the branches deal in "recordings." The Male Branch, history and war, while The Female Branch records the inner-workings of societies to gain different views of history."

Allen was contemplating this, his arms crossed and his right hand tucked underneath his chin. Lavi was antsy as he waited for Allen to reply. He didn't feel too comfortable divulging things about his family like this. They were usually very secretive about what they did, but as long as he kept to the bare essentials, Allen shouldn't question too much.

"But don't you already do that?" Allen was skeptical and he didn't really understand Lavi's explanation.

"Do what?" Allen was starting to make Lavi nervous.

"Get different views on wars." Allen faintly remembered the Panda saying something about it once.

"Uhm, yes. In a way, we do. But we _join_ societies, for the tactical standpoint. The Female Branch has more of a flare for 'espionage' and they look at the human standpoint. Like how a war effected people, or what people thought of a King or Queen." Lavi tried for a tentative smile but was too nervous from revealing the information to manage anything further. Allen hummed for a bit before speaking.

"But that doesn't really explain how she's your sister. And how does the Branches of your Clan have anything to do with it?" Allen almost smiled as Lavi gulped a little. He knew he shouldn't be making his friend nervous but he felt he deserved being a tad bit evil, considering how hungry he was.

"Simple. I'm the successor to the Male Branch and she's the successor to the Female Branch." Lavi _really_ didn't want to elaborate. If Allen asked any further, he was afraid he of slighting his friend. Lavi knew that he didn't have it in him to answer further questions, because he knew the answers were too deeply personal. He had told Allen almost nothing compared to the big picture, but he was still uncomfortable with it. He had betrayed his duty as heir to the Bookman clan by assuming his costume as his true identity and by getting too close to those he was only 'working' with, but he couldn't help but feel camaraderie and friendship towards the baleful exorcists. He couldn't help but want to be one of them, as he had never been part of anything so loving and so dangerous at the same time.

"But I still-" Allen's question was cut off as the train's whistle blew again, this time in signaling that it had come to a stop. Lavi secretly gave a sigh of relief as they gathered their 'luggage'. Their 'luggage' didn't even contain anything. It was just there to help blend them in. 'They could have at least put some food in them,' Allen thought derisively. But, no, they were empty. The two said a few pleasantries to the students and then waved goodbye as they moved off the train.

They soon came to an impasse, by the flickering lights of the torches they could see the lake separating themselves from the great castle. There were only two ways of transportation they could see, boats in which the smaller children were being herded into, and carriages that were floating above the water and being pulled by thin air. What were they to do? The boats seemed to be the safest, but they would easily be spotted among the small children and that would cause attention. Would that mean they would have to take the ominous carriages? Allen sighed dejectedly as he steered Lavi toward one of the unoccupied buggies.

As they clambered in, they were joined by three students the same age as the ones they had just left behind. They were wearing the black robes that seemed to be the standard uniform for the students, only theirs were accented with an emerald green and sleek silver. The smallest one had platinum blonde hair and a haughty sneer perched on his lips. The other two were hulking masses with blank expressions and they looked to be the smaller boy's lackeys. The first sentence out of his mouth was,

"And who might you be?" He spoke with a tone that implied he didn't care who they were and it didn't matter, as he was more important anyway. Allen gave Lavi a look that spoke volumes, the ride to the castle was going to be long. Even if it really only took a couple minutes. Neither of them answered the boy and preferred a dull, uninterested silence. Allen kept a poker face with a polite smile, as Lavi simply looked bored as he watched the castle come closer in the distance.

The boy's sneer deepened into that of hatred. "Goyle! Why don't you ask this time?"

One of the other boys cracked his knuckles and gave a threatening grimace. The blonde boy's sneer turned into a triumphant smile.

Allen merely widened his smile. He could tell they thought him insolent to ignore the threat, and he was infuriating them by every second. But who could resist pissing off someone like the boy in front of him? Lavi kept his gaze locked on the castle, but his mouth slowly moved into a grin. The blonde, ferret-like boy curled his fists and was about to say something insulting, when the carriage came into contact with the ground. Allen and Lavi snatched up their empty bags and hoped out of the buggy before anything else could happen. They grinned at each other like fools. They had won against the ferret boy. And for some reason, that made them proud.

It didn't take long to find the castle and move their way towards it as for the giant flood of students.. First they were amazed by it's sheer size, it looked even larger and intimidating up close. They were then stunned by it's ancient prowess, and yet it held some sort of faint familiarity... They were shaken back to reality, hiding themselves among the flood of students around them. They passed through the doors of the great castle and broke off from the crowd to roam around the halls.

After a few minutes of mindless wandering, the reached an area that was open to the sky and was large enough to fit a passage for the ark. He could also tell that it was a frequent gathering spot, and hopefully he wasn't wrong. The details had said to find the main courtyard in the castle, but there was no telling if there were more than one hidden on the grounds. This would just have to do, and hopefully they would arrive among the students and not to an empty audience.

"Looks like the right spot." Allen told Lavi, turning back to where his friend was waiting in the shadows. Lavi nodded and they walked in silence as they searched for a spot to call the Ark. Allen wanted to wait until they were off the school grounds before they left.

Lavi was gobsmacked into silence, he was still distracted by the giant castle. 'So many untold stories. So much hidden history.' It almost pained him that he couldn't search the castle for it's secrets. He imagined that he could look for the rest of his life and never discover everything in the ancient walls. It was a place he knew Ahna would like. Lavi winced as the name crossed his mind. He hadn't talked to her in so many years, he knew his 'sister' would be angry. She was so spirited sometimes! Once she had an idea in her head, she would never let it go. She wasn't exactly a bowl full of giggles either. Then there was Jiji and Obaasan. He groaned internally. They were crazy if they thought their plans would work. Well, the panda _was_ getting old...

Allen quirked his eyebrows at his friend's unusual silence, but he let it slide. He smiled to himself, thinking about how his job was easy now. All that was left to do was walk forward, just as Mana had told him to. The Earl was gone, and the Akuma were being picked off one by one. With the amount of Innocence they were finding the amount of new Accommodaters was also going up, making it even that much easier to eliminate the Akuma. There was nothing left to do but help those that he could find, and for the first time after Mana died, Allen's smile was genuine and free of worries. Allen would take whatever crazy mission Komui threw his way, as long as life would continue as it were.

They reached the end of the grounds and walked a great bit until they could no longer see the castle. Allen opened up a door with the Ark and led Lavi through the gloriously white city until they reached the door to the Order. They were greeted by a cacophony of cheers and were herded down to the Kitchens. Allen's tummy cheered as well when he saw the food, and instantly dug in.

They were all happy at the Order, and they would be happy there until the end of October...

* * *

Okay! Yay! I'm glad I was able to post this earlier than I planned! I few side notes.

I really hope that my revisions answered a few questions and made my story that much more interesting. Tell me about what you think! Was it better than the first time, was it worse? TELL ME! I'm dieing to know!

Please Review! The advice was also really helpful from those who gave it! Thank you for reading.

~Abiki


	4. Arrival

Hello~! I'm really sorry about taking so long, but I've been busy. It's show week for our production! Do you know what they call show week on Broadway? Hell week. You heard me. Thankfully, this semester I'm only a techie, so I don't have to worry about my lines! All I have to do is pull the curtain. :) Staying at school until 8:00 every night except Wed. is sooooo fun. *sarcasm* Indications that it's show week? A bus had exploded and there is ten times more fighting! Anyway, enough of my problems, ON WITH THE SHOW~!

Disclaimer: Abiki-tan does not own DGM, FMA, or HP. Though she would really like to. (And Repo! The Genetic Opera, too~)

* * *

"Brother! Wait up!" A tall suit of armor ran after a smaller, blonde haired boy. If you listened closely you could almost hear it panting, but that would be impossible as the suit was empty, and the soul attached hadn't had a decent breath in years. But that would not let him down, as his brother was planning something...

"Come on Al! We'll be late if we don't hurry up!" The blonde boy had turned to the suit of armor, as he was still ahead, his excitement getting the better of him.

"But Brother, I can't run that fast!" The armor complained as he caught up to his, now still, brother. Al could never quite understand how his brother got riled up so quickly, or why, when so many times in their lives they had been disappointed.

"Al! We finally got a legitimate lead on the stone, I don't want to miss this." Edward was adamant in finding the stone. He had given up hope when they had found out the truth, thinking they were back to square one. But this lead, this lead could really take them somewhere.

"You don't know for certain it's real Brother. Besides, we don't want to use the stone. It's made of souls remember?"

"But I've done research. This stone is different from the others, it's not made from souls. It's real, and it'll work. I know it." The boy seemed to shake with the passion of his words. His gloved hand was raised in a fist, showing what lengths he would go to, to reach his goal.

"Okay, brother. Then it's best if we don't miss the train. It's going to take a long time to get to this 'Hogwarts' place." Al sighed, his brother could be very strong-minded sometimes, and he had no idea what was going to happen once they reached the castle either! Al supposed that they would just have to cross that bridge when they got to it.

"Yeah." Edward's tone was final as a smirk spread against his cheeks.

* * *

"Are you sure about this Komui?" Allen asked as he raised his new 'school uniform'. It was as black as night, like the uniform he wore for the Order. His trousers were the same solid black, and the top was black with gold trimming and buttons and held the badge on the chest that identified him as a member of the Black Order. The only real difference was the back, it had the a strange cross stretched across it with the words "A cruce salvatio, post tenebras lux venit" printed underneath, and the title "Ruzakrost Academy" beneath it. The same thing was present on the new coat he had gotten with the uniform. It seemed that everyone had the same clothes but with that alteration.

"Completely." Komui said as he twirled around giving Lenalee her uniform. He smiled delightfully as his sister held up the uniform, you could almost see hearts floating around his head.

"My, darling little sister will look so cute in this uniform! Oh, and Kanda? Don't forget to giver Alma hers as well, she'll be joining you later."

Allen gave an exasperated sigh and went back to looking at the new clothing. It looked a lot like his regular uniform, black and form fitting for battle. The Latin puzzled him, what did it mean? Allen looked around to the others around him, Allen was the only one with gold trimming, everyone else had silver. He finally had a General's uniform.

"Nii-san, what does 'A cruce salvatio, post tenebras lux venit' mean?" Lenalee asked, also wondering about the Latin.

"Ah, so observant!" Komui crooned over his sister. "It means 'Salvation comes from the cross, light comes after the darkness'."

"The hell do we need it for?" Kanda grouched from his corner.

"Kanda!" Komui waved his finger disapprovingly. "Every school needs a proper coat of arms!"

Lavi was skeptical. "How is this a coat of arms?" He held the back of his uniform up, putting it on display.

Komui smiled. "The Latin here is part of it." He motioned to the elaborate lettering. "The fact that it's red stands for Martyr or Warrior. The cross is important as well. It's a crosslet fitchee, see how its like a dagger at the bottom and the other points branch off, that means it stands for unshakeable faith. Also, if you did not notice, there is a very faded Yew tree behind it. The Yew tree stands for death and eternal life thereafter."

"You outdid yourself nii-san." Lenalee gave him a searching look, then resumed running her fingers over her new uniform. Komui was starting to cajole them all out of his office and towards the room with the Ark.

"Oh, well. I didn't do it." Everyone gave him a blank stare as he smiled innocently.

"Then who made it?" Lavi tilted his head to the side in question, walking in pace to everyone else, behind Komui.

"Well, um. Ms. Hatfield offered to make it."

"The new girl?" Kanda asked gruffly from behind them.

"Yes. She was busy so she's going to meet up with us later, but she worked really hard on the crest, with Johnny's help of course." Komui replied, ignoring the rude grunt in reply.

"There has been a change in position I would like to mention," Komui started, gaining everyone's attention. "Since you are a General and also in charge of the mission, Allen, you will be called a 'prefect' in school terms."

"What's a prefect?" Allen asked, accepting his new position, but wondering what it meant.

Komui shrugged. "No idea!"

Everyone groaned at Komui's typical attitude, but they let it slide.

"Yes, now let's get going or we'll be late. We're supposed to arrive last but I don't want to take the chance." Komui rushed them towards the portal to the Ark.

Next to the Ark they were joined by Road. Road was dressed in clothes similar to theirs, a short black skirt pleated silver with a black tutu tucked underneath. She also had metallic green heels paired with thigh-high purple and black stripped socks and a matching figure-hugging t-shirt underneath her school uniform jacket in the classic tough-guy leather jacket style. Her outfit was topped off with neon-green fingerless gloves and a matching butterfly headband.

Jasdero and Devitt joined them as well. Devitt was wearing his usual black jacket with fur, only on the back was the coat of arms. Jasdero was also wearing his usual outlandish clothing, but with the same alteration as Devitt. They were squabbling about with game to play with Allen once they were able to drag him away.

Allen, ignoring them, looked over at Road and asked, "Road, did you and Tykki make the changes to the Ark?"

"Yes, Uncle! Tykki-tan designed it!" Road answered, giving an over-exaggerated salute.

"Would you stop calling me Uncle?" Allen gave her a long-suffering look.

"Nope!" Road said happily as she twirled in a circle and gestured for Allen to open the Ark.

Allen raised his arms and started to hum the song of his memories.

* * *

"Come on Harry!" Hermione argued as the dubbed Golden Trio were one their way to see the new schools arrive.

"Drop it Hermione! Why do you think that they were suspicious anyway?" Harry countered, desperately wanting to enjoy himself this year without something bad happening.

"Because they were! Did you not see how they constantly dodged our questions? Don't you think it's weird that they couldn't tell us what they were doing with Dumbledore?" She held her ground, she was not going to give up her suspicions until that had looked at every possibility.

"Maybe they _didn't_ know Hermione. Dumbledore is completely mental. Brilliant, but mental." Ron commented from Harry's other side.

Harry sighed and kept walking towards the large open space that looked out towards the Black Lake. The castle had large empty window frames facing said scenery and the Golden Trio settled themselves in one. Hermione, still sore, leaned against the frame while Harry and Ron sat on the ledge. They waited.

Other students were milling about and they were greeted by the twins, Fred and George, as they moved to the front. They were hold large bundles covered by cloth. The trio didn't even ask. Dumbledore arrived and stood directly in the center of the semi-circle the castle made.

Beauxbatons was the first to arrive, everyone had been staring off into waiting for something to happen and not daring to breathe a word for fear they would miss it. They were starting to get disgruntled however, and there were a few grumbles in the crowd now. Suddenly, someone shouted. They were pointing at the sky shouting, "Look! There's something there!"

Everyone's head turned as they looked up at the sky and saw... a giant blue carriage. As it landed with the brilliant white horses that had been pulling it, they realized that the carriage had been larger than life. Silence pervaded as they waited for someone to step out.

A giant woman in large flowing robes, delicately placed her foot on the ground after exiting the carriage. She held out her hand and Dumbledore kissed it, saying "Madame Maxime." He gave an extravagant bow and led her away from the carriage.

"I hope they all aren't like that." Ron leaned over to Harry and whispered. Hermione heard this and shoved him off the window ledge, taking his place.

Durmstrang was next to come. Everyone was quiet again as they waited in anticipation for the next group to arrive, after seeing the great beauties from Beauxbatons, they held in wonder what the next group would look like. There had been another shout of excitement, this one heightened by the sincere joy in sighting the new arrivals. It was a ship sailing on the Black Lake, it was small, almost a dingy. Then with a great burst water sloshed around it almost like a bubble being popped. As the water exploded, the ship was lifted and was shown to be only the crow's nest for an even more magnificent and extravagant ship. Everyone clapped as it was set to shore. A surly looking man in thick furs was followed by even surlier looking students.

"Karkaroff!" Dumbledore exclaimed as he embraced the next headmaster. "Albus!" was the heavily accented reply. The Hogwarts students around them relaxed as they noticed the relatively friendly tone in the grungy looking man's voice.

Some students had grown tired of waiting and had shuffled back in to the castle, along with the students of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. Only the three headmasters and a large amount of curious upperclassmen were left.

Both arrivals had been amazing and breathtaking, but none so much as the last school. Ruzakrost Academy of Combatant Magic had a simply awe inspiring appearance.

Silence. Anticipation. Fear? Magic!

BA-DUMP BA-DUMP

An Artist feel? Inspiration?

No better source but desperation!

BA-DUMP BA-DUMP

Sense of awe? Silence?

No better source but violence!

BA-DUMP BA-DUMP

A _class_ act! From _all_ around the world! Don't let _us_ stop you! Watch the show _unfurl_!

A butterfly, suspended in flight. Gracefully arching it's crystalline wings of pure light, only to catch the sun and reflect wings made of brilliant crystal. Encased in such crystal were the purest, whitest feathers seemingly made from Angels on one wing, and the purest black feathers made from the darkest sin and blasphemy on the other. The two opposite wings were joined by a silvery feathered body, long and slim. Shivers could be felt by the audience below as the mammoth beauty reached its peak and dipped down to join the earth in the most delicate of ways, as if the earth were holding back so it would not break the saintly messenger of heaven and hell. Fluttery feelings of happiness and memories of joy were spread by the butterfly. Along with the exuberant memories, a feeling of nostalgia was felt with them, knowing they were just that, memories. An eerie melodious voice echoed from the depths of the butterfly, giving way to a sense of awe and fear. It was a creature of both heaven and hell.

The music stopped and silence once again reigned in the courtyard. The school was not even going to participate in the contest, and yet it had out shown them all. As the butterfly stilled, a blinding light surrounded the butterfly. A Chinese man with a long white lab coat stepped out and blinked several time at the students in shock around him. He seemed to be holding a pink coffee mug with a rabbit on it, he was also wearing fuzzy slippers, it was almost anti-climatic to see someone like him to step from the glowing beast behind him.

He seemed to collect his bearings and turned and walked up to Dumbledore. "Komui Lee. Headmaster of Ruzakrost Academy for Combatant Magic."

Dumbledore took his hand. "Albus Dumbledore. Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

* * *

Thank you all for reading! I know I'm really slow on updating now, but please bear with me! I hope to keep on making this story that best it can be!

HAVE A FREE INTERWEBS~!

~Abiki


	5. Showtime

Disclaimer: NOTHING IS MINE. :|

* * *

"I do apologize, Professor Lee, but it seems that the Minister Fudge has decided upon your school entering the tournament." Dumbledore looked solemn as he told the scientist, but there was a noticeable twinkle in his eye.

"What, _exactly_, does that mean Professor Dumbledore." Komui said, still smiling as his 'students' filled out behind him.

"I'm not quite sure, Professor." he replied grimly. "But I'm sure that such an excellent school like yours should be able to handle it, yes?"

"Of course!" Komui bluffed as their long handshake ended. He still had a smile plastered on his face.

"Glad we understand each other Professor." Dumbledore clapped him on the back and continued. "I'll give you the details of the tournament later. Right now, I am more concerned of telling you about the entrance you'll have to make."

* * *

"What? A Tournament?" Allen asked incredulously, as Komui broke the news to his 'students' who had filed back into the Ark from his cajoling.

"Nii-san. What do you mean by arrival performance?" Lenalee questioned her brother.

"Ooh, this is getting interesting!" Lavi said from behind.

"Uncle! Uncle! What are we going to do for the act?" Devitto latched onto Allen and Jasdero followed suit. "Yeah, Uncle!"

Alma, Kanda, and Road were playing cards on the floor next to them. Road abandoned the game as she latched herself onto Allen with the twins, adding her voice. "Come on Uncle! You're the one in charge!"

Kanda gave a "Che," as Alma won their current game and stood up and brushed himself off. He turned and offered his hand to help Alma from the floor. He blushed as their hands touched but was otherwise stoic. Alma giggled and tugged on his ponytail, "Don't be like that Yuu~!"

Allen grunted as he pulled the clingy Noah from his body and looked to Komui as to what to do.

Komui clapped his hands. "Alright everyone! Let's start planning."

* * *

"Brother, are you sure this is the right place?" Alphonse questioned his brother for the umpteenth time.

"This is the place Al." Edward said shielding his eyes against the setting sun, he grinned at the large castle looming in front of them. It was a symbol of hope to him now. He was pondering what he would do if he actually found the stone here, when his brain registered that the sun was setting.

Ed looked at his watch, realizing that by the time they got to the castle, it would be later than they had planned to arrive. "We'll be a little late but, that's okay."

Al countered him, worry that their plan would fail so close to the finish line was etched on his face. "Are you sure it's okay for the new Alchemy teacher to be late?"

Ed smiled, trying to ease his own doubts and raise his confidence. "Don't worry about it."

* * *

The Beauxbatons' girls appeared with a flourish. The doors swinging open without a sound as they moved into the Great Hall. They swished and flowed in a seductive twirl, their pretty light-blue uniforms flowing around their waists. All the boys were lovestruck, mooning over them in obvious states of idiocy. The girls blew kisses to them, making the boys worse. The girls ended with many acrobatic stunts, and a flourish of blue sparks. They took their seats with the Ravenclaws.

The Durmstrang boys were next, snapping open the doors with a BANG! Their performance was exciting and fear inducing. Flames erupted from their staffs as they slammed them into the floor, eliciting a flinch from the caretaker Filch as he knew he would have to clean the floors later. There were manly grunts and muscle flexing as the boys walked down the front. There was whispering from the other students as Viktor Krum made an appearance with his headmaster beside him. Although Ron had furiously tried to get them to sit with the Gryffindors, the Durmstrangs decided to sit with the Slytherins.

But again, no one could top the brilliant students of Ruzakrost Academy.

It was a circus act. There was a FLASH and a BANG as the doors swung open silently. From behind the blinding light out stepped a little white clown. It was a strange clown, with what looked like claws on one hand. Suddenly he jumped up and flipped in the air, ending the move with a tumble-roll and a quick stand with hands spread wide. He bowed low and continued to do magnificent acrobatic stunts as others walked in.

The next person to enter was a small girl dressed in neon colors. She had colorful balls of different sizes floating around her. With a flick of her hand they moved to circle around her and were then led into a roller-coaster pattern around the hall. She moved to follow the clown as she spun around to make the balls follow her finger. There was another sudden BANG as the next person entered.

It was another girl, though this one dressed entirely in black. Her green flowing hair was of medium length and was decorated with colorful ribbon. Her knee-high boots glowed green before she leaped gracefully into the air. She was suspended by a mysterious force as she moved through the air. Sometimes she would land on the balls floating around her and other times she would join the clown in his stunts from the air.

A roaring came from the door as another actor entered. Fire engulfed the doorway, a man with hair as red as the fire around him sauntered through. He was dressed all in green in Chinese style clothing, his eyes were surrounded in kohl, and they sparkled with laughter. His mouth was twisted into a flirtatious smile as he moved his hand up to it. It looked like he was drinking something when suddenly, fire poured out of his mouth in a long blast. A fire breather! He started twirling a rather large hammer that was on fire. He kept throwing it up into the air and it was sometimes caught by the floating girl. He moved to join the rest still performing at the front.

Attention was returned to the doors as two more performers entered. They were circling each other, much like in a duel. They had colorful guns in their hands, each pointed at the other's head. There was another BANG and similar blue puffs of smoke as the figures shot at the other. The smoke cleared and the students watched as the bullets moved in slow motion. As the bullets hit the figures simultaneously, green and yellow bubbles erupted where the bullets would have hit. They began twirling in a circle as they steadily moved to the front. They would randomly point their guns at an audience member at shoot bubbles.

Surrounded by bubbles, two more figures began their portion of the show. One was male and one was female. The male had long blue hair and was wearing a black sleeveless form-fitting top, with loose white Chinese-style pants. The female had shoulder-length brown hair and was dressed similarly, only with a white top and a black skirt. They were fighting, only not. Neither one landed an actual blow, but the fighting was close to dance in they style they used. Punch, kick, flip, twirl, jab, duck, roll, punch. A series of complex offensive and defensive moves were thrown as they moved to the front to join the others.

Flashes of different colors filled the entryway as yet another student entered. A tall, lone figure raised their arms and the flashes died down. It was a female magician, dressed in a black form-fitting tuxedo with an orange tie. She wore white gloves and a magnificent top-hat perched on her head. A single deep red curl of hair touched her jaw. She pulled a pack of cards from her pocket and started to shuffle them, then she released them and they started to shuffle themselves, floating. She pulled out a magician's wand as she walked forward. The cards moved with her. As she waved the wand, she started to rise with every step, like she was walking on an invisible staircase. She very nearly reached the ceiling before she stopped. She dived and somersaulted in the air on her way down. She was caught at the last minute by the green-haired girl.

The performers all stopped as they gathered around the magician. She slowly reached for her top-hat and pulled it off. Long flowing red hair fell to her waist as is was released from under the hat. She then held the hat gingerly in front of her. She tapped the hat with her wand and then reached inside. She pulled out a comical pink stuffed rabbit. She smiled at the student's laughter. She threw the rabbit into the audience, then turned her hat over. She placed it on the floor, right-side up and tapped with her wand once again. She slowly lifted the hat and a pair of feet appeared. She continued to lift the hat until an entire person was waving enthusiastically to the audience. It was the headmaster previously seen talking to Dumbledore!

The Headmaster and his students waved to the audience and bowed. Hands linked and Komui in lead, they raised their hands high then brought them towards the floor, their heads bowed as well. They stayed for approximately three seconds and straightened. The audience roared with applause.

Headmaster Lee went up and greeted Dumbledore again as the clapping died down. Both Dumbledore and Komui went to sit at the head table as the Ruzakrost students opted to sit with the rowdy Gryffindors. Ron was ecstatic to have someone cool sit with them since they couldn't have Krum. The crowd continued to cheer even as the students finished seating themselves. As they started to die down, the students started the reveal themselves more. The clown took off his mask, the fire-breather wiped the kohl from his eye's, and the magician removed her gloves. They seemed friendlier behind the scenes.

When the last echo of whispers died down, Headmaster Dumbledore began his speech. His voice ringing with clarity in the vast hall.

"As you all know, we are hosting the Tri-wizard Tournament here at our fine school, Hogwarts." He paused. "Traditionally, it would be between our three honorable schools. But this year we are forgoing tradition, and as a safety precaution, we have added a fourth school to this year's tournament!" he gestured to the Gryffindor table where sat the smiling students of Ruzakrost. Beauxbatons and Durmstrang were in a free-for-all.

"This is outrageous!" Karkaroff yelled. "Albus! Are you mad?"

"But, you must be joking. Zis contest az always been between three schools!" Madame Maxime made her protests.

Dumbledore raised his hand imperiously, demanding silence. The request was met and an uncomfortable silence covered the hall like too-thick blanket.

"As you all know, there have been several attacks on the school over summer break. We invited Ruzakrost Academy for Combatant Magic to protect our students. They have adapted a special magic that only they can wield, to defeat these dangerous creatures. They have graciously agreed to protect us." He nodded towards the school in thanks. The majority of the students smiled in return.

"Now as to why they are in the tournament, I have no idea. You'd have have to ask Minister Fudge." He said. "Alas, he is not here to explain his decision." He gave a rather nonchalant shrug.

"Now that we have that settled," He smiled cheerily, "I will announce our next surprise." A startled murmur rippled through the crowd.

"Along with Master Moody," he waved a hand in his direction, "we will have another Professor join us this year. He will be arriving momentarily." The murmuring got louder.

'What other subject is there? Is Snape finally getting the sack? What's the new teacher like?' These whispers could be heard roaming the hall. The Gryffindors were riled with joy at the thought of Snape finally being sacked, opposite the hall the Slytherins were groaning in despair at the loss of their ally.

Dumbledore smiled at Snape's pained expression before he gave awkward cough to quell the whisperings.

"We will be starting a class in Alchemy and thus needed a professor to fill the position-"

Dumbledore's statement was cut short as the doors opened with a bang. Everyone turned to see the new arrival.

He was a short, blonde boy, presumably sixteen, with a vibrant red coat. Behind him walked a suit of armor, almost looking as if it were smiling. He marched up to the Headmaster. Giving a military salute, he handed Dumbledore a letter then stepped back. The old man took the letter then tucked it in a pocket to read later. He held out his hand and greeted the young child.

"Ah, Professor Elric nice to see you could make it." The boy took his hand, a cocky grin across his face as he shook vigorously.

"I'm sorry we're late professor, I had an unplanned stop on my journey." Professor Elric supplied, hand rubbing the back of his head. The students behind him whispered unsettled by the youth of their new teacher.

The Wizard nodded, accepting the scant excuse. "Might I ask who your companion is?" Dumbledore questioned, motioning towards the suit of armor.

Elric hesitated. "This is my younger brother, Alphonse, he's here to assist me."

The professor raised an eyebrow. "Brother, you say? May I ask why he's in a suit of armor?"

Edward rubbed the back of his head again. "It's a hobby of his." He explained weakly. He shrugged as if to say, 'what can you do?'

Dumbledore nodded, ushering them towards the teacher's table. He gave no other thought as to why the younger sibling would walk around in a hulking suit of armor.

The evening proceeded in the normal fashion. Everyone chatting about rumors of the new school, the alchemy teacher, his brother, and many an odd subject, including the possible sacking of Professor Snape.

* * *

The Exorcists chatted happily amongst themselves about their own rumors floating about the Order.

"Hey, now that you mention it, where _is_ Timcampy?" Lavi questioned Lenalee, leaning against the table from the position across from her.

"I don't know, you'll have to ask Allen-kun when he's done eating." Lenalee smiled politely as she ate.

"You hear about Miranda and Noise? I think their going to be a couple soon." Road gossiped shamelessly to Lenalee, from beside Lavi.

"Yeah, I heard about that." Lenalee tried to shy away from talking about her friends behind their backs.

Road gave a malicious grin, leaning in closer to the girl. Lavi's ears perked as well. Road held up a hand. "Did you hear about Uncle Allen then?"

Lenalee's eyes widened, she unconsciously leaned away. "What about Allen-kun?"

"Well, I heard that he was going to go after the new girl at the order." Road said pointing to the newest Exorcist. She had dazzlingly deep red hair, her eyes where a sapphire blue, and she looked absolutely perfect to Lenalee. She was talking to some of the Hogwarts students, occasionally looking down to the book in her lap.

Lenalee was upset. 'Why is he going after her? I thought...' Her train of thought wandered off. What had she thought? It's not as if he had said he liked her. All, he had ever really done was hold her hand at times. Surely, that didn't mean anything. But the way he had held her hand, the way he looked at her sometimes... Didn't it mean something? Apparently not, if what Road said was true.

Kanda paused in eating his customary soba, listening to the whispering Road from the other side of Lavi. "Baka Moyashi," he grunted into his food.

* * *

Allen felt a shiver run up his spine as he finished feasting. Ignoring the states of shock the other students where in, he glanced at his commrades. 'What's wrong with Lenalee?' He thought as he looked at his friends, Lenalee, Lavi, and Road were talking amongst themselves, Alma was happily chatting to the stoic Kanda, Jasdebi and Devitto were arguing, and Ms. Ahna was conversing with other students. His gaze moved to a succulent looking dish of pumpkin pie. He shook his head to clear it of thoughts of food. There was something wrong with Lenalee and he had to try and make her feel better. He got up and walked to sit beside her.

"Is something wrong Lenalee?" He scouted in next to her, grinning cheerily. He had no use for fake smiles anymore, he had found that it was better to smile honestly. With the war over, he could express his emotions more freely.

She seemed to blush. "N-Nothing." She wiggled over, away from Allen.

Lenalee noticed that he looked a bit hurt. She looked over to him.

"Don't worry Allen-kun it's nothing. I'm fine." Her voice was steadier that she thought it would be.

His gaze bored into her for a few moments more. He wasn't convinced but nodded anyway. 'Maybe she just want's to think about something. If that's the case then it's best if I just leave her alone.'

He didn't realize that he, and mostly Road, were the cause of her hurt feelings.

* * *

All Edward could think of was the stone, and Winry. God, he missed Winry, no matter how much he wouldn't admit it. But why in the hell did she have to beat him with wrench every time he saw her? He shook his head to clear his thoughts.

He was so close, the stone, and all the information to find it, was stored in this school. He knew it, he could feel it. That's why he had agreed to take this stupid job, and teach these stupid brats, even if Alphonse and everyone at Central thought it weird.

"Mum wasn't kidding when she said we didn't want to miss this year was she?" The twins whispered to Ron, giving their usual mischievous grin.

"Yeah, this year's going to be crazy." Ron said back to his brothers.

He didn't know how right he was...

* * *

I do hope you all like it~! I've been so very busy and it's hard to write sometimes. But, it's summer break now, so I have more time to update!

Butterfly explaination: Tykki designed it, and we all know he likes to use the Tease. Teases are shaped like butterlies. :|

Circus act: Allen was in charge of making it. He was raised in a circus. :|

Until I can think of a better way to explain it, I'll save the reason why their worlds are all together for a later chapter. I already know how Amestris is on Earth. :D Without using the Truth thing either~! Still working on DGM and HP combining. Hopefully I'll figure it out soon and I'll get on with the show~

LOVE & PEACE,

Abiki-tan~


	6. TIMELINE

**TIMELINE**

Sorry if you guys were hoping for a miracle and that I posted a new chapter, but no, I'm sorry. This is really for you guy's benefit, and mostly mine. It's a time-line with specific dates when things happened. I noticed that the dates in my chapters didn't match up with those in the book, so I planned it all out. The dates are still different but I hope they make more sense. Look, I even added in where the beginning of Midnight Melodies is! Whenever I post another chapter, I'll come back to this and add more dates, and when the story is finished, I'll move this up as the last chapter so new readers don't see spoilers. But anyway, here it is!

* * *

Key- Whenever there is a :::: that means I'm skipping a few days

* * *

Monday- September 1st – Allen and Lavi sent on mission

Tuesday- September 2nd- Mission Ends

::::

Friday- October 30th- Elrics and other schools arrive at Hogwarts/ That night, Allen has incident with roommates

::::

Monday- November 2nd- First Alchemy class

::::

Friday- November 13th- Midnight Melodies begins

Saturday- November 14th- Champions are chosen/ Ed's "posse" arrives/ Announced that Allen will teach

::::

Monday- November 16th- Allen teaches his first class/ Harry tells others about Dragons

::::

Friday- November 20th- Wand Weighing Ceremony

::::

Monday- November 23rd- Allen attacked by Komui/ Allen and Lenalee kiss

Tuesday- November 24th- First task

* * *

That's it for now. Hope this cleared a few things up!


	7. QUESTION?

Hi all!~ Just wanted to ask you something. I noticed that Ruzakrost Academy does not have a Latin Phrase to go with the emblem. I find myself torn between so many good options, that I decided to ask you! Now, I don't want any reviews with your answers! I want to see the percentage for the votes, so you'll need to go to my profile and vote on the poll! I'm doing the same thing with my deviantart profile and it will make my life so much easier if both are in percentages.

These are your options...

A cruce salus- From the cross comes salvation

Ad vitam paramus- We are preparing for life.

Aegroto, dum amina est, spes esse dicitur- It is said that for a sick man, there is hope as long as there is life.

Amat victoria curam- Victory favors those who take pains

Aut viam inveniam aut fraciam- I will either find a way or make one.

Dum spiramus tuebimur- While we breath, we shall defend

Fortiter in re, suaviter in modo- Resolutely in action, gently in manner

Mvlti svnt vocati, pavci vero electi- Many are called but few are chosen

Post tenebras lux- After the darkness, light

Qui desiderant pacem, praeparet bellum- Let he who wishes for peace prepare for war.

REMEMBER VOTE WITH POLL, NOT REVIEW.

3 Love you~


	8. ANSWER

POLL HAS CLOSED!

Alright then. You're excited aren't you? I bet you are. You want to know what I'm going to do, and who the winner is. BUT. I would like to say something before I announce what I will do.

"HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!" I know its a bit early, but I love you guys! *teehee*

Lets move on then shall we?

Officialy- tHE WINNER IS... "FROM THE CROSS COMES SALVATION"

But. One flaw.

Its not long enough.

WHAT DO TO? WHAT TO DO?

Well, I have a solution. A combination. Now I can't just use second place, however popular it is. It just wouldn't make sense.

SO. I have pulled together my resources and have come up with a solution.

"FROM THE CROSS COMES SALVATION, AFTER THE DARKNESS, LIGHT"

So, in Latin it will read: "A cruce salus post tenebras lux"

I think. If anyone has a better Latin translation, please drop me a line.

BUT THANK YOU FOR PARTICIPATING.

=D Thanks again~!

MAY LOVE FIND A WAY TO YOUR HEART~!

Oh, one more piece of advice. "The greatest thing you'll ever learn, is just to love and be loved in return."


End file.
